


Switching

by siangjiang



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Tom doesn’t fuck. Tommy does.
Relationships: Ephraim Winslow/Thomas Wake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Switching

Tom doesn’t fuck. He rocks gently into Tommy, kissing his back and shoulders, calling him a pretty lad, a handsome boy. Sometimes he use his soft caresses to mock Tommy. “I’ll be gentle with ya. A pretty thing like ye breaks too easily” and Tommy tries to push back hard against Tom, force him to be rough, but it never works. He is petted and kissed and made love to in the most frustrating manner possible.

Tommy fucks. He push Tom into the mattress, jabs his cock into him in hard thrusts, growls incoherently and enjoys the pitiful whines that are forced out of the old man. Sometimes he puts a collar on Tom and pulls him back, making him struggle to find balance. “Yer so cruel, Tommy” he whimpers “That’s no way to treat yer elders” But Tommy just bites his shoulder and pinch his nipple so hard Tom sounds like he’s about to faint. He never does.

And in a way they both find it exciting. The power play, the loss and taking of control. More than once Tom has made love to Tommy, teased and frustrated him until he almost cried, only for Tommy to grab Tom and force him down on the bed, switching their roles in the blink of an eye. Then he fucks Tom and fills him with his cum while feeling Tom’s semen run down his own leg. It’s raw and unhinged and Tom uses his sore body as an excuse not to do any work the following day, and punish Tommy with meaningless tasks for bruising him.


End file.
